<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even though they knew they shouldn't by isuckatnicknames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948269">Even though they knew they shouldn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames'>isuckatnicknames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Complete, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Friday Nights, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, men just dont do it right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I asked for some cheating fics because they were not satisfied with their current partners (based on a meme). As always, I ended up writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All mistakes are mine. My beta didnt even see this.<br/>There are some hetero mentions, but I hope that won't scar you too badly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina had started dating Robin, her true love, some months ago. Things weren’t bad, but they surely could be better. He was her true love, right?! Did she really deserve a partner so selfish that he never took care of her in bed? Was her destiny a life without orgasms? Well she didn’t think so, but she also didn’t know what to do about it. Should she educate him? A grown-ass man? Would he even listen?! She was sure he wouldn’t hear her over his grunts of pleasure. Just yesterday he pumped into her like there’s no tomorrow, but also like there’s no clit on her body. No erotogenic zones at all. He completed it with phrases of “god, you’re so hot!” and “who’s the best” when he finished. Regina didn’t get anywhere near climax. Again. She didn’t have it in her to answer that question today.</p><p>Emma dated the pirate for months. He wasn’t her first choice, but everyone seemed to be very happy with their relationship and so she just went with it. Hook claimed to love her and who was she to say no to that. No one’s ever loved her before. Sure, their activities in the bedroom were lacking, but the man only had one hand for fucks sake. And when they did sleep together, Emma usually had to do all the work. She didn’t mind, really. It was fitness. But she never reached orgasm and he never did anything to help her achieve it. Maybe it was because his hook was probably bigger than his junk and he kept his good hand to tease his nipples. His, not hers. Maybe it was because he came from a world where women were not even supposed to enjoy sex. Emma didn’t know and she was growing frustrated. Obviously, she started to take long showers and release the tension herself, but that never really satisfied her mentally.</p><p>Both women were grateful it was Friday again because that meant their ‘girls night’ was scheduled. Regina, the respected Mayor, refused to call it like that, but Emma, the Sheriff, was having none of it. “We’re drinking and gossiping! What else should we call it, Regina?” she laughed one day.</p><p>“We are not gossiping,” the brunette rolled her eye.</p><p>“Oh? So, you didn’t just tell me that you saw Ruby and Belle sneaking out of the diner,” the blonde teased.</p><p>“I was informing you. You are a sheriff. You should know!”</p><p>Emma just nodded and wiggled her eyebrows to which Regina rolled her eyes even harder.</p><p>They came to an understanding with each other and when it came to their son, there was nothing they wouldn’t do to protect him. Slowly a solid friendship was built and both women were looking forward to Fridays. Henry was spending time with his grandparents at the loft on Fridays and Emma would join him on Saturday. The time of her arrival always depended on how much his mothers drank the previous night. Sometimes Emma came during the night, but that was very rare. Sometimes after breakfast and sometimes after lunch. Once she came around 4pm and Henry had to suppress a laugh. He already heard from Ruby how much his moms got drunk at the bar so he wasn’t expecting Emma for breakfast.</p><p>They usually spent their Fridays at Regina’s. Sometimes they went to The Rabbit Hole, but that was an exception. Everyone was at the bar on Friday and they were both too private for that. They preferred to get drunk in the safety of Regina’s living room and made their way upstairs. Regina to the bedroom and Emma to the guest room.</p><p>It’s not like they would get drunk every time. Usually only when their frustrations got the best out of them. Their routine was dark red wine, but when they were frustrated, they always grabbed whiskey.</p><p>Just like today. Regina had a very unpleasant sexual encounter with Robin yesterday and Emma had the same problem with Hook so when the blonde knocked on the main door, Regina could see it was a whiskey night. Not that she would complain, she wanted to suggest exactly the same.</p><p>Emma lowered herself on the couch with a grunt and sighed.</p><p>“Rough day, dear?” Regina chuckled from the drinking cabinet, getting the whiskey without the need to ask.</p><p>“More like a rough year.”</p><p>“Oh? Do tell,” the mayor encouraged her when she handed the drink to Emma, placed the bottle on the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch, facing her.</p><p>“It’s just… never mind. We don’t talk about <em>that</em>,” Emma finished and gulped the glass in one go.</p><p>“I think we talk about everything,” Regina answered and sipped her whiskey while reaching for the bottle to refill Emma’s glass.</p><p>“No, we don’t. I don’t recall hearing you talking about how many orgasms you had recently,” the blonde chuckled and Regina’s cheeks reddened.</p><p>“Maybe that’s because there’s nothing to tell?” she said, but it ended as a question.</p><p>“What? You kidding, right?” Emma frowned and downed another glass.</p><p>“Well,” Regina sighed and finished her glass as well.</p><p>“Okay, spill! Oh god, I thought I’m the only one!” Emma exclaimed and refilled their glasses.</p><p>“You brought it up! You go first,” Regina defended and gulped the glass again. She would need the liquid courage for this conversation.</p><p>Emma was eyeing her, but obliged. “Fine,” she sighed. “You do realize Hook has one hand, right?” she chuckled.</p><p>“Robin has two and it’s not like he would be using them,” Regina shrugged.</p><p>“Shit,” Emma burst in laughter. “Okay, so when was the last time you had a decent orgasm?” the blonde asked, the alcohol buzzing in her system.</p><p>“Decent…,” Regina repeated. “Does it count as decent if it was by my own hand?” she asked and blushed some more. She didn’t feel bad about it though because Emma’s cheeks were pink too.</p><p>“No? I don’t count it as decent because it still always leaves me unsatisfied.”</p><p>“Same. Well in that case I can’t answer. It has been way too long,” she shrugged.</p><p>“You mean that Robin never….?”</p><p>“No. I don’t think he knows we can orgasm too,” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Emma frowned. “I mean, Hook’s no better, but… shit! I thought you guys are fine.”</p><p>“And I thought you are!”</p><p>“Well, we are. Technically. I guess…”</p><p>“Okay, when did <em>you</em> have a decent orgasm?”</p><p>“Uhm… well, I can’t recall?”</p><p>“Then you’re not fine,” Regina rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be just about sex, though. Right? I mean… Hook loves me,” Emma all but whispered the last part and sipped her drink.</p><p>“I think it’s okay to be in a relationship without sex if both parties are okay with that, but not if they always get pleasure from us, but never reciprocate.”</p><p>“That’s true,” the blonde sighed. “What is this whiskey? I’m getting drunk,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s strong. Be careful, Miss Swan,” she smirked.</p><p>“Too late?” Emma smiled. “So, what do we do?” she asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, we both surely love them, right? But we can’t live like this either.”</p><p>“I guess we can try to talk to them?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“You did?” Regina gasped.</p><p>“Sort of,” Emma blushed. “Ehm, I found some porn and…”</p><p>“Oh my god, you didn’t!” Regina laughed, but the shock was still evident on her face.</p><p>“I did and it didn’t help at all. The result was that he only got very horny and when I mentioned that the woman was clearly enjoying herself, he just said that it’s obviously because the man had a huge dick. Since you know, according to men, the bigger the better!”</p><p>“Oh Emma, that’s so sad!” Regina placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.</p><p>“I even tried to tell him that it’s definitely not because of the dick, but because he pays attention to her to which he replied that he bought me flowers in the afternoon and what more do I want from him…” Emma sighed.</p><p>“You poor thing!” Regina hugged her without thinking.</p><p>When they parted, they were eyeing each other, the hug awaking their bodies. There was always chemistry and even electricity between them, but they never acted on it. They had their men so they were supposed to be happy. Right?</p><p>“Doesn’t look like you have it any better…” Emma said after a moment.</p><p>“I mean… I guess he’s trying?”</p><p>“To cum himself? Yeah, I bet,” the blonde laughed.</p><p>“Hush!” Regina shoved her playfully. “They are both from a different land,” she tried to defend him.</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>“Mmmmh. But I was also taught not to enjoy it. Sex was for reproduction only.”</p><p>“Oh? So Robin wants to have a baby?” Emma made a choking face, disgusted at the idea.</p><p>“No!!” Regina all but shouted. “I guess he learned it’s nice to have sex,” she shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah and unfortunately for him you learned that too before he came to your life,” the blonde laughed.</p><p>“Hush,” she replied playfully. They drank more than they were supposed to, but thankfully they weren’t wasted. Yet.</p><p>“So, I’m asking again, Regina. What do we do?”</p><p>“I think you drank too much, Em-ma,” she purred.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. Is your answer that we just keep drinking until we forget we haven’t had a decent orgasm in ages?”</p><p>“We can try,” Regina shrugged. “Or we can take care of it ourselves.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Mmmmh, think about it. Just to release the tension and then we keep drinking.”</p><p>“You mean you and I?” Emma asked for clarification.</p><p>“What?! No! I meant that we will go to take a shower or something. Separately. Oh my god, Emma!”</p><p>“That’s literally what I’m doing every other day and it doesn’t help. My suggestion is way better.”</p><p>“Emma,” she purred. Of course, it was tempting. Very tempting. The alcohol haze wasn’t helping with the moral question of this at all either.</p><p>“Don’t you find me attractive? Because, Madame Mayor, I can tell you that I do find you <em>very </em>attractive.”</p><p>Regina groaned. She was frustrated and sexually deprived. Emma was <em>always </em>attractive. And willing. And most likely skilled, unlike her boyfriend. But…</p><p>“We shouldn’t,” she tried, but was leaning towards the blonde unintentionally.</p><p>“True, true. We can’t do that, can we?” Emma had a moment of clarity.</p><p>“No, we can’t.”</p><p>“You’re right. We can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, we can’t.”</p><p>“Mmmh, not at all,” was already said against plump red lips that swallowed any other remark.</p><p>Both women moaned into the kiss, savoring the taste of the other, enjoying soft lips. Regina straddled Emma’s lap and kissed her passionately. The sheriff buried her hands in dark curls urging Regina to go on, pressing her closer.</p><p>Both panted when they parted, foreheads pressed together. “We really shouldn’t do this,” Emma said, still holding the other woman close to her.</p><p>“I know,” Regina replied and kissed her again, this time exploring her mouth with hot tongue. There was no way Emma would stop now. Even she wasn’t that strong. She wanted Regina for years and she finally got a taste of the other woman. No, she wasn’t a super-human and didn’t have super powers. There was no way she could stop.</p><p>Regina felt her blouse being torn in two. The blonde clearly didn’t have enough patience for the buttons. The brunette didn’t mind, though. If anything, it turned her on. She could fix it with magic later after all.</p><p>Magic that was buzzing inside her body like it never did when she was with Robin. Her magic was reacting to Emma’s and she wasn’t in a position to question it. She wanted to take the blonde for ages and she finally got her wish.</p><p>Emma stripped her of the blouse and flipped them so Regina laid on her back with Emma on top of her. The blonde sucked on her pulse point and teased her nipples with her hands over the lace of her bra. Her body was already on fire and the blonde barely touched her. When the sheriff took hard dusky nipple into her hot mouth, her back arched and Emma unclasped the bra, tossing it away.</p><p>Emma spent a generous amount of time on her breasts, switching between fingers and mouth, between sucking and lightly biting. “Emma, please,” she begged when she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed the blonde somewhere else; she could feel her wetness ruining her underwear.</p><p>“Mmmmh, I love you boobs,” the blonde apologized and smiled. She didn’t want to leave her new favorite place so quickly.</p><p>“I’m sure you can find other places to love,” she groaned. Groaned. Regina clearly hasn’t realized how bad her sexual frustration got.</p><p>Emma just chuckled and made her way south. Regina expected for her to get rid of the pencil skirt she wore, but Emma just lifted it up, revealing the black lace suspensor belt. Now it was Emma’s time to groan. “Fuck, Regina,” she whispered and kissed her thigh. “Do you wear this every day or what?!”</p><p>“It’s easier than stockings,” she replied, breathless.</p><p>“And sexier,” she answered and kissed the woman’s mound over the lace thongs. It was completely soaked and she groaned again. She scratched Regina’s thighs and then moved the underwear to the side. Of course, she could take it down, but this was dirtier.</p><p>She revealed red swollen clit and couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She attached her lips to the wet flesh and started to suck. She swiped her tongue from Regina’s entrance back to her clit few times and then focused on the pearl again.</p><p>The brunette was almost embarrassed at the amount of wetness she produced. Robin <em>never </em>made her this wet. But then again, Robin also never ate her out. She moaned and nearly screamed at the sensation Emma was providing. Her walls clenched around nothing and her fists were tightly holding the cushions and Emma’s head.</p><p>She wouldn’t hold much longer; the blonde was skilled at this. Too skilled.</p><p>“Emma,” she half moaned, half screamed and came all over Emma’s tongue. The blonde was right, orgasms she reached by her own hand were not decent. Well, maybe they were, but they were <em>nowhere </em>close to this. She was panting and trembling and Emma didn’t let go. She kept sucking at her clit and now shoved two fingers into her soaked entrance. She held her hips down with her spare hand and started a relentless pace.</p><p>Regina didn’t have time to come down from her height before a second, much more powerful, orgasm started to take over her body. It was good that Emma held her down, because her hips were bucking uncontrollably, her walls now clenching slender fingers and her underwear sticking to her thigh completely ruined.</p><p>She came before she knew it and she screamed Emma’s name for miles. Something about an earth-shattering orgasm that the blonde got out of her. The sheriff helped her ride it out and when her body was only convulsing from the pleasure, she made her way up to kiss the spent mayor.</p><p>“Oh, you look smug,” Regina commented when she finally opened her eyes.</p><p>“Do I?” Emma grinned.</p><p>“Mmmmh, you do. But not for long. Just give a second,” she tried to calm her breathing and then, then she would show the sheriff some of her <em>talents</em>.</p><hr/><p>They eventually made it to bed, even though they knew they shouldn’t.</p><p>They forced so many orgasms out of each other that they were left boneless and completely spent in each other’s arms, even though they knew they shouldn’t.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, cuddling and comforting each other, even though they knew they shouldn’t.</p><p>And they both knew they were falling for the other, even though they knew they shouldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you asked for this, you are to blame!</p><p>I sent this chapter to my amazing beta so mistakes are combined this time ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday morning and Emma was angsty. She hadn’t really spoken with Regina since she left on Saturday. In the morning. Before the brunette woke up…</p><p>They’d fucked up.</p><p>But god did it feel good. She didn’t want to throw their friendship away because of one mistake either. She <em>needed </em>Regina in her life. She didn’t know whether she was still invited for their Friday night though and it was eating her alive.</p><p>Regina mattered more than her anxieties, she mattered more than anything and anyone else; and so the sheriff braced herself and picked up the phone from her desk.</p><p>“<strong>Girls night still on</strong>?” she typed and sighed. Why were they so stupid? First of all, she didn’t want to risk their friendship; and second of all, she couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette. Couldn’t push away the sounds of pleasure nor that beautiful face while cumming hard on her fingers. Couldn’t push away soft curves and body spasming from the aftershocks of her orgasms.</p><p>How was she supposed to forget that? Her scent, her taste, her beautiful soft skin…</p><p>Emma groaned. <em>I’m so fucked.</em></p><p>Her phone beeped and she was wary to read the message. What if Regina rejected her now? She deserved it, she left…</p><p>“<strong>I guess?”</strong> Emma read and growled. She wouldn’t go if she let her anxieties win. She would just text the mayor that she wasn’t feeling well and would mope at home instead. She wouldn’t be lying after all. She really wasn’t feeling well, but it had nothing to do with any possible sickness.</p><p>But then again, this was Regina. And she would fight for the woman. If the brunette didn’t want her in the mansion then she would have to say so to her face.</p><p>“<strong>I’ll be there at 7.</strong>” She typed and threw the phone away. She could do this. She had to.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Regina was biting her nails at home. It was a quarter to seven and she was flipping out. She couldn’t focus on her work, much less on her boyfriend. All she saw was Emma.</p><p>Emma on top of her, Emma under her, Emma naked, Emma screaming in pleasure.</p><p>Then all she could think about was the cold empty bed before dawn on Saturday morning.</p><p>She was going insane.</p><p>She had all but neglected Robin during the week and she was hoping that it would pass with time. She didn’t count on Emma’s persistency. Clearly that night didn’t affect the blonde as much as herself. The blonde surely wouldn’t suggest their girls night if she would be affected, right? They couldn’t do this again. Ever. They had to remain friends.</p><p>A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts and she swallowed. It was okay. It was Emma. Her <em>friend.</em> She could do this.</p><p>She opened the door with a smile on her face and greeted the sheriff. They went to the living room and sat down. Emma placed a bottle of red wine on the coffee table. “Thought we should probably stick to wine tonight,” she smiled.</p><p><em>Why does she have to be so cute? </em>Regina thought and probably blushed. Oh no. She cleared her throat and abruptly got up. “I’ll go get the glasses,” she announced and all but ran to the kitchen.</p><p>Distraught by the tension, Emma got up herself and followed Regina to the kitchen.</p><p>“Regina talk to me. What’s wrong?” the blonde asked gently and placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“What do you think?!” she barked.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you. I need you,” Emma replied and had to calm her breathing.</p><p>“I need you too, but Emma. We…”</p><p>“I know, I know,” she replied and hugged her. She realized what a fatal mistake that was when Regina’s perfume invaded her nostrils and her scent washed over her senses.</p><p>“You left,” the brunette whispered to her chest.</p><p>“I didn’t want to wait until you threw me out,” she replied quietly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that…”</p><p>“Regina,” Emma warned.</p><p>“Okay, I probably would have,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Hmmm,” the blonde nodded and held the smaller woman closer.</p><p>“Friends?” they asked at the same time when they parted from the hug. They chuckled and nodded. Regina grabbed the glasses and they quietly made it to the living room.</p><p>Neither wanted to be only friends anymore. Neither thought it was possible. They tried to pretend, though. For the sake of the other woman.</p><p>“So, how was your week?” Regina asked after an awkward silence.</p><p>“Same old, same old I guess?” Emma replied and tried very hard not to blush. Her week had been full of images of Regina. “Yours?”</p><p>“Same,” the brunette replied and also tried not to blush at the images of one naked savior.</p><p>“Great,” she replied and gulped the wine.</p><p>“So great,” Regina replied and downed her own glass.</p><p>“This is not working. I can’t pretend I don’t want to kiss you,” Emma sighed.</p><p>“You want to kiss me?” the brunette asked shyly.</p><p>“More than anything…”</p><p>“God,” she whined. “I want to kiss you too. It’s all I’ve been thinking about all week to be honest.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“But we can’t.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Really, we cannot,” Regina whispered and leaned closer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Emma swallowed and closed the distance between them.</p><p>Lips met in a bruising kiss, glasses of wine flew from their hands so they could tangle them in blonde and brown locks and their magic awakened with force.</p><p>Regina lowered Emma onto the couch and kissed her fiercely. She’d been denying herself this touch all week and now that she finally gotten it, she didn’t want to let go. She traced her tongue over Emma’s pulse point and then bit down. Marking what was hers, at least for now.</p><p>Emma moaned loudly at the bite and her magic burst out, making the bottle of wine explode. “I don’t think you can touch me, Madame Mayor,” she panted and tried to get ahold of herself.</p><p>“You won’t deny me now, Savior,” Regina smirked and linked their fingers together, getting back to kissing Emma.</p><p>The blonde whimpered and tried to focus on their joined hands. Regina was grounding her.</p><p>“Regina, I’m serious. I feel like I’ll explode.”</p><p>“That’s the idea,” the mayor whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe.</p><p>“Oh god!” Emma moaned and the light bulb exploded from her burst of magic.</p><p>“Self-control, dear,” Regina smirked and magicked away Emma’s clothes.</p><p>“And how am I supposed to do that?!”</p><p>“Figure it out,” the brunette gave her a predatory smile and plunged two fingers into the wet channel.</p><p>Emma moaned and turned off the electricity in the manor. This didn’t happen the first time they slept together. Yes, there was a complete blackout in the town, but it surely had nothing to do with them.</p><p>“You control the magic, Em-ma. Not the other way around,” the brunette whispered into her ear and started to pump her fingers in and out.</p><p>“This is not what I had in mind when I asked you to teach me magic,” she panted.</p><p>“Touché,” the mayor replied and corkscrewed her fingers. “Separate the magic from the pleasure.”</p><p>“Now that’s easy for you to say since I’m not fucking you!” she bit back and used her magic to undress Regina. “Sit on my face,” she demanded.</p><p>“I have a job to finish, Miss Swan,” Regina grinned and quickened the tempo.</p><p>Emma then snuck a hand between them and started to rub the mayor’s swollen clit.</p><p>Regina moaned, but contained her magic. When Emma entered her however, she also destroyed the glasses of wine on the floor. She made sure to add a thumb to Emma’s clit to blame it on her, though.</p><p>They were driving themselves crazy in more than just one way. Their magic reacted when it collided. Regina thought it hadn’t happen the first night they shared together, but remembered she woke up to phone calls about the town being without electricity. She realized it was so strong the first time that they didn’t do any damage nearby, but on a bigger scale right away.</p><p>She was getting closer to orgasm faster than she ever thought possible. Emma was however at the edge. “Hold it,” she whispered and kissed her.</p><p>“Can’t!” Emma panted and started to rub the brunette’s clit more urgently alongside her pumping fingers.</p><p>“You can. Hold it. Wait for me,” she instructed.</p><p>Emma bit Regina’s neck in frustration, but managed to hold back her orgasm and her magic. So, this is what the brunette was teaching her. In a very cruel way, Emma might add.</p><p>They were looking at each other while bringing themselves closer and closer to the edge. They knew they shouldn’t. Really, they knew this was a dangerous thing to do because they both had the same thought: <em>god, she’s beautiful like this.</em></p><p>Their hips bucking and their muscles burning from the exercise; but neither could stop, slow down or look away. When Regina whimpered and Emma felt her fingers being squeezed tight, she let go herself and surely enough they both orgasmed while kissing right after seeing the most beautiful sight of all – the orgasmic face of their lover.</p><p>Well, they both also gathered that the orgasmic face was beautiful only on each other and not on their men. They obviously kept that to themselves, though. Because they shouldn’t share such information. This was only sex, right? Two friends helping each other out. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>When they calmed down at least a bit, they withdrew their fingers and automatically placed them in their own mouth to lick them clean.</p><p>Because this is what friends do.</p><p>They moaned at the taste and immediately wanted more. Especially when they realized what they both just did. “That’s so hot,” Emma whispered, pupils blown wide while watching Regina licking her own fingers covered in Emma’s juices.</p><p>“You tell me,” she replied around them, watching mesmerized as Emma did exactly the same.</p><p>And even though they knew they shouldn’t, they made it upstairs again. They didn’t even bother to clean up the mess. The wine was spilled on the carpet and over the table, glass was shattered around the living room and they had no light. It didn’t stop them. Regina magicked a fireball to light the way to the bedroom instead of just fixing the electricity and Emma followed very close after her.</p><p>They locked the door behind them and Emma pinned Regina against it, kissing her with all her might.</p><p>“Just promise me you won’t leaving in the morning,” the brunette said after they parted for some air.</p><p>“If you promise not to kick me out,” the blonde replied.</p><p>“Never,” Regina replied and her breath hitched as she watched Emma sinking to her knees and parting her legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know... cheating is bad! But come on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>